Power Rangers Machine Volcan
'Power Rangers Machine Vulcan '''is the tenth season of Galactinon's Power Rangers Series. This season was proceeded by Power Rangers Bio Force and was succeeded by Power Rangers Energy Surge. It was created by Galactinon as the 10th season. It contains some elements from Battle Strike Team: Space Deleter, and Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Plot In the year of 4358, most of humanity has been enslaved and killed to expand the territory of Yamikuma, the most violent space empire in history. A prisoner that had been in suspended animation, Raea, breaks free and gives six prisoners the Volcanic Blasters, weapons handed to her in case the Yamikuma come to take over Earth. These six prisoners become Power Rangers Machine Volcan. Allies *Raea, Blue Spirit Strike Ranger *Kikaitu *Stronghold Yamikuma Empire *Yatsu Deathrack *Munya Deathrack *Kakyo Deathrack *Raikinya Deathrack Strike Bumpers *Khimagma *Kiruta *Shikexal *Blase *Aqem *Aquatar *Paxrat *Noth Arsenal * Volcanic Blaster * Demon Horn Blaster * Meta Rod ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Meta Rod Sword Mode ◆ *Meta Rod Bow Mode ◆ *Meta Rod Doubler Mode ◆ *Meta Rod Cannon Mode ◆ *Meta Rod Axe Mode ◆ *Meta Rod Spear Mode ◆ *Horned Slasher ◆ Zords ''Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ❖ aux zord, ✶ team-piloted mecha *Machine Lion Zord ◆ *Machine Tiger Zord ◆ *Machine Deer Zord ◆ *Machine Falcon Zord ◆ *Machine Bear Zord ◆ *Machine Wolf Zord ◆ *Machine Bull Zord ◆ Auxilary Zords *Machine Elephant Zord ❖ *Machine Rabbit Zord ❖ *Machine Gorilla Zord ❖ *Machine Swordfish Zord ❖ *Machine Firebird Zord ❖ *Machine Komodo Zord ❖ Megazords *Mechanic Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Mechanic Megazord Lazer Form ◆◆◆◆◆◆❖ **Mechanic Megazord Rocket Form ◆◆◆◆◆◆❖ **Mechanic Megazord Fisticuffs Form ◆◆◆◆◆◆❖ **Mechanic Megazord Blade Form ◆◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Devil Horn Megazord ◆ **Devil Horn Megazord Lazer Form ◆❖ *Minotaur Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Skyfire Megazord ❖❖ *Acid Rain Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖ Episodes * Episode 1: Year 4358 * Episode 2: Past Life * Episode 3: Chronicle of a Ranger * Episode 4: Strike Team Part 1 * Episode 5: Strike Team Part 2 * Episode 6: Strike Team Part 3 (Devil Ranger debuts) * Episode 7: Hard Metal * Episode 8: Holographicalism * Episode 9: Kentism * Episode 10: Devil's Laugh Part 1 * Episode 11: Devil's Laugh Part 2 * Episode 12: Devil's Laugh Part 3 * Episode 13: Devil's Laugh Part 4 * Episode 14: Trifecta * Episode 15: Title of Episode * Episode 16: Earthfire * Episode 17: Combatism * Episode 18: Horn * Episode 19: Between Two Hells Part 1 * Episode 20: Between Two Hells Part 2 * Episode 21: Moonlight * Episode 22: Dark Sun * Episode 23: Converge (Devil Ranger joins team * Episode 24: In the Basking of Blood * Episode 25: The Defiance of the King of the Evil That Rules My Colony * Episode 26: Noth * Episode 27: An Empire of No Laughs Part 1 * Episode 28: An Empire of No Laughs Part 2 (Noth kills Raikinya) * Episode 29: An Empire of No Laughs Part 3 (Noth kills Yatsu) * Episode 30: The Alien from Earth (Xexel disappears) * Episode 31: Reality 100ft Below * Episode 32: Black Hole * Episode 33: Uneasy Rivalry (Noth replaces Xexel) * Episode 34: Force Where Nessecary * Episode 35: Pain and Shock (Xexel comes back as a Strike Bumper) * Episode 36: Broke Through * Episode 37: One Left (Xexel kills Kakyo) * Episode 38: Darkness in the Good (Xexel corrupts Noth) * Episode 39: Too Dark a Power (Noth kills Munya, Ruby's trauma fed Xexel the fear needed to turn him back) * Episode 40: The Four Colors of Evil * Episode 41: Fed the Lies to Make a Revolution * Episode 42: A Friend Who Cant Come Back Part 1 * Episode 43: A Friend Who Can't Come Back Part 2 * Episode 44: A Friend Who Can't Come Back Part 3 (Noth is killed) Notes *First season to have six rangers on the main team. *First season to have a total of 7 rangers. *First season to take place in the future. *First season to have a villain become a ranger on the main team. *First season to have a female white ranger on the main team. *First season where a ranger is intentionally killed by another ranger. *First season where the "main villains" are all defeated before the finale. Category:Galactinon